Don't Worry, I Got You: Sequel to Music of Life
by Schizzar
Summary: Sequel to Music of Life.Yaoi. Xemnas x Saix. Onesided Siax x Roxas. Zemyx. Akuroku. When Roxas and Siax meet, Siax is immediately in love but what does Roxas think of this. And Axel? What about Xemnas?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I sorta think this didn't turn out well so I apologize in advance. But here it is! And somehow, Roxas and Axel bought a house. I don't know how, but they did so ha! I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Roxas yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his wet hair dry as he did so. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and then padded down the hallway to where the small living room/kitchen was located. Axel was sitting at the counter on a bar stool, eating toast with a completely zoned out look on his face.

"Still asleep?" Roxas wondered as he opened one of their cupboards and pulled out a poptart, tossing it in their small toaster.

"Eh…" Axel responded.

"Yep," Roxas sighed, walking around the counter and gently kissing Axel's forehead.

"Sorry but I'm not that much of a morning person," Axel said with a yawn.

"It's ten thirty."

"Still morning Roxy. So what are we doing today?"

"School. We have classes today, idiot," Roxas teased.

"You do. I don't have classes today. I decided to move them from Friday and cram it all on Monday instead," Axel told him with a grin. "I'll pick you up when your class is over, okay Roxy?"

"Fine," Roxas sighed. "See you later Pyro."

Roxas leaned forward and Axel captured his lips quickly, lightly moving his lips over Roxas's. "Sweet as ever Roxy. Now go on."

Roxas blushed as he picked his backpack and then walked out the front door and quickly found his bike in the small one car garage. He checked his watch as he rode. Ten forty. Class started in twenty minutes which meant he had just enough time to get to class. Hopefully.

He really thought he would've made it to class that day…if he hadn't been hit by a car.

"What the hell!" he sputtered as he scrambled to his feet. _Thank God that car was only going five miles per hour,_ he thought. _Good thing I travel through the neighborhoods instead of the busy roads too. _

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," came a voice as the man quickly got out his car and rushing over to Roxas.

"Whatever. I'm fine. I shouldn't have rode out that fast…aw damn it!" Roxas shouted, staring down at his foot…his now destroyed and mangled piece of metal foot anyways.

"I…" the man said, once again capturing Roxas's attention.

Roxas glanced up at the blue haired man, a little surprised at the hair color. He was also surprised at the X shaped scar between his orange colored eyes.

"Two questions. Is your hair dyed and are your eyes that color due to contacts," Roxas said.

"Um…yes and yes. But are you okay…? I mean, can you walk?" he asked.

"Uh no. And now I'm late to my college class. I'll have to call my professor so hold on," Roxas ordered, leaning up against the man's car before he lost his balance.

He whipped at his cell phone and quickly dialed the number for his professor's classroom phone, quickly leaving a message saying he got hit by a car and he wouldn't make it to class.

"Okay anyways. Who are you?" Roxas demanded.

"I am Siax. I really apologize. Is there anything we could do for your…foot?" he asked sincerely.

"Drive me home please. I can get it fixed there," Roxas sighed, picking up his mangled foot and tugging at the clasps that held the metal to his foot.

Siax winced as he popped it off and then picked up Roxas's bike and stowing it in the back seat of his car. Roxas hopped into the passenger seat and soon they were off, Roxas giving him directions to his and Axel's apartment.

Axel was just slipping into his car when they pulled up. Puzzled, he got out again and stared as Roxas and Siax exited the car and Roxas's bike was put on the lawn.

"Hey Axel. Wanna carry me inside?" Roxas wondered.

"Um…why?" Axel asked.

"I got hit by a car and my metal foot doesn't work anymore," Roxas answered, glaring at Siax.

"Oh shit. Here," Axel said, rushing over to him and quickly picking him up bridal style. "Thanks, whoever you are. I can handle it from here."

"Um…sure…bye then," Siax muttered awkwardly.

"So…you got hit by a car?" Axel snickered. "And it knocked your foot off?"

Roxas pouted as Axel carried him inside and set him down on the counter top so his legs were hanging off. "Don't make fun of me."

"Who said I was?" Axel asked, smirking at him before dancing out of the room towards their bedroom.

"Axel!" Roxas whined.

"I'm coming, god. Now hold still," Axel ordered as he knelt down in front of Roxas, pulling up the pant leg and quickly finding where to attach the metal foot. _Thank God Namine showed me how to do this,_ he thought.

"This so sucks," Roxas grumbled. "I'm missing class for this."

"What's bad about that? It means I can do this," Axel said, before fixing his lips firmly on Roxas's.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shoved Axel back a bit before jumping down from the counter. "I should go to class but…I'm already twenty minutes late so there isn't a point. That class is so fast paced."

"Screw class. I want my Roxy," Axel pouted, hugging Roxas tight to his chest.

"Axel," Roxas sighed. "I'm going to use this time to study, I hope you realize."

"But-"

"Axel…this is the last month of school and once summer starts you can have your Roxy all day long. Promise," Roxas told him. "But until then, I need to study."

"Aw fine. If you insist. But I guess I'll be shopping without you Roxy. Sure you wanna study?" Axel teased.

"You should be studying too," Roxas said.

"Fine…if Roxy wants me to."

"And he does."

"You're no fun."

After more arguing and pouting Roxas was finally able to get Axel to sit down and study…away from him. Roxas didn't want to fail his exams and he knew that letting Axel distract him was a sure way to do that. Roxas glanced at the clock and saw that if he had gone to class it would've been over by now and decided that it would be a good time to take a break.

"Roxas…can you be done studying now?" whined Axel from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Axel. I'm done for now," Roxas sighed.

"Yay!"

Axel opened the door and rushed through, tackling Roxas onto the floor. Roxas pushed him off, laughing.

"You poor deprived child," Roxas joked.

"So what do you think of that guy who drove you home?" Axel suddenly asked, very serious.

"His name is Siax. He's really nice and all, though I am mad that he hit me," Roxas told him.

"Well you're mine," Axel said. "And make sure he knows that."

"You don't even know if he was gay," Roxas told him. "And does this mean that you're jealous?"

"Of course! I can't risk anyone stealing my Roxy from me," Axel said, nibbling on his neck.

"No one is going to steal me from you, Axel. Stop being so paranoid," Roxas ordered. "Can we eat now?"

"Okay!"

**That took way too long to write seeing as how it's so short…Sorry! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah. Another short chapter after making you guys wait so long! I'm sorry!! It's just that this story isn't holding all of my inspiration and I'm working on a bunch of other ones!! But I'll update when I can! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy and please review!!**

The next day, Roxas learned the Siax was indeed in his first class. This surprised him and he felt a little bad that he had never recognized the man, seeing as how he stood out so well. After class, Siax easily met up with him.

"Hey. Look, I still feel bad about what happened yesterday," Siax apologized again.

"It's fine. Don't sweat it," Roxas told him, waving his hand dismissively. "Axel fixed it so it works just fine."

"If you don't mind me asking," Siax started as they walked out into the warm air of the approaching summer. "Why do you have that in the first place?"

"I uh…had cancer. They amputated my foot to stop it from spreading," Roxas answered.

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So uh…wanna go out for coffee?" Siax asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…I'm meeting my boyfriend at the coffee shop three blocks away…you're welcome to join us if you want," Roxas said with a shrug.

Siax grinned. "Sounds good. Wait…you're gay?"

"Uh…yeah…is there something wrong with that?" Roxas asked, immediately getting defensive.

"Of course not. I am too. Well bi but that isn't really the point, is it?" Siax asked. "So the red head yesterday was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Axel. So are you coming?"

"Yep. Lead the way."

Roxas unhooked his bike from the rack and proceeded to walk beside Siax with the bike between them. As they walked, they made small talk with each other and Roxas soon learned the Siax had recently broken up with his boyfriend, Xemnas due to some misunderstandings. Roxas didn't say anything about Axel's cancer just in case Axel didn't want anyone to know. He usually didn't, seeing as he didn't like pity.

Upon reaching the coffee shop, Axel's face brightened, then dulled when he saw Siax. He cheered up again though when Roxas slid into the seat next to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"So, you hit him with a car and now your friends?" Axel joked.

"It appears so," Siax said. "I am really sorry about that. I'm Siax, by the way."

"Axel."

"What do you guys want to drink? I can go order?" Roxas suddenly broke in.

"Ooohh! Peanut Butter chill," Axel said.

"Only if we share," Roxas answered. "And you?"

"Just get me a small mocha," Siax told him. "No whip."

"No whip? Are you insane?" Roxas gasped, before smiling and getting in line.

Axel turned back to Siax, cat like eyes narrowed. "Let's get something straight. Roxas is mine, and only mine. Steal him from me and I can almost guarantee I'll lose my lighter and it'll end up in that engine of your car."

"Jealous are we?" Siax mused, raising a fine eyebrow.

"At least I don't mind admitting it," Axel shot back.

"Don't worry. I don't have any plans snatching your boyfriend from you," Siax assured him.

"That's what I thought."

"Here guys," Roxas said, noticing the tense air between the two of them. "Axel…you said something stupid again, didn't you?"

"Sorry mommy," Axel apologized, sipping some of the drink.

"Sorry for whatever he said. He's territorial," Roxas told Siax, handing him the drink.

Siax nodded. "I noticed."

"Oh my god! I knew you guys would be here!" a voice shouted. "Roxy!"

Roxas glanced at the entrance of the coffee shop and then ducked when Demyx attempted to tackle him with a hug. Zexion smirked when Demyx pouted at him before quickly jumping on Roxas and chattering happily at him.

"Sounds interesting Demyx and I'm sure it would be if I could understand what you were saying," Roxas laughed as Zexion picked Demyx off of him.

"Well sorry that you can't keep up Roxy," Demyx said, pulling up a seat and sitting down.

Zexion followed suit. "School's almost out, right?" he asked.

"Yep. Exams and then we're done," Roxas told him.

"And you are?" Zexion asked, turning to Siax.

"Siax. I hit Roxas yesterday with a car but we're friends now," Siax answered.

"Roxy! Are you okay!" Demyx yelped, staring at him wide eyed.

"I'm fine Demyx. So did you guys decide to show up early or something?" Roxas asked.

"Yep! Is it okay if we crash at your house?" Demyx asked. "We don't have money to stay at a hotel."

"Just don't disturb me when I'm studying," Roxas answered. "But we have a pull out couch."

"Awesome!" Demyx cheered. "Hey Zexy? Can we get candy after this?"

Zexion shook his head. "Candy is the last thing you need."

Siax chuckled at this. The group was unique, different from any others he had ever met and he found that he could easily grow to fit into the group…but still…he found Roxas extremely attractive and he knew that could only create problems. That was something he didn't want to do.

"I think I'll go. See you tomorrow then, Roxas?" Siax asked, getting to his feet.

"Sure. Bye Siax," Roxas said, waving to him as he left.

"I still don't like him," Axel pouted, eyes narrowing.

"Jealousy!" Demyx shouted.

"How many times to I have to tell you that no one will take me away from you?" Roxas sighed, leaning over and nibbling at his neck.

"Mine!" Axel cried possessively, suddenly clinging to Roxas.

"Yes, we know!" Roxas said, rolling his eyes. But he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I wrote the next chapter!! Gah this took forever! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with summer homework, my brain fizzling out, random weddings, and a billion other fanfictions! I'M SORRY! Anyways…Yaoi, boys kissing, Saix being angsty, and Roxas being God. Those are the warnings. Enjoy and I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"Exams are done and I aced them!" Axel cried. "Now you're all mine!"

Roxas laughed as Axel tackled him in a hug, grabbing the counter to keep his balance. He had been making lunch for the two of them when Axel had flown through the door and promptly tackled him.

"Good job Axel. But I'm making lunch," Roxas sighed, shoving him off.

"But I want Roxy for lunch," Axel whined.

"You can have Roxy later. For now you get a ham sandwich," Roxas told him, picking up the plate behind him and shoving it into Axel's hands. "And then I'm taking you to the movies with Saix and Zexion and Demyx…speaking of which, where are they?"

"I have no idea. I suppose we have to wait until they get home," Axel said with a shrug, chomping down on the sandwich. "Wffs Siafks cofming?"

"What?" Roxas asked, shaking his head.

Axel quickly swallowed. "Why is Saix coming?"

"Axel," Roxas sighed. "I'm not going to let him take me away from you."

Axel looked away. "Sorry Roxy. I just can't help it."

Roxas yanked the plate out of Axel's grasp, setting it back on the counter and then spun around, jumping up and twirling his legs around Axel's waist and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Axel slipped his arms around Roxas's back to support him and kissed him back, thoroughly exploring his mouth. He moved and set Roxas down on the counter, slipping his hand up to thread in golden hair so he could more easily access Roxas's mouth.

"Hello there," Demyx said as he walked through the front door.

Roxas and Axel drew back from surprise, Roxas blushing deeply.

"I know you were watching before hand Demyx. You pervert," Axel sniffed, eyes teasing.

"You're more of a pervert than he is," Zexion sighed as he walked in, Saix behind him.

"That's not the point," Axel countered, tugging Roxas off the counter but still hanging onto him and not letting him get down.

"Whose car are we taking?" Demyx asked.

"Mine of course!" Axel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't yours the most broken thing on the face of the planet?" Zexion mused.

"It's functional though!" Axel protested. "Come on."

He brushed past the three of them, carrying Roxas despite his protests all the way out to the car, depositing him in the passenger seat and climbing in the driver's side. Saix, Zexion, and Demyx all piled in the back, shoving away debris with their feet. Surprised, Saix picked up a wrench, staring at it questioningly.

"What, may I ask, is this doing back here?" he asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Oh, I need that to turn on the car," Axel said, reaching his hand back. "Can I see that please?"

Saix placed it in Axel's palm who then secured the wrench around his keys, twisting them until the car hummed to life. He then passed it to Roxas who quickly changed the channel on the radio.

"Wow…your car really is screwed up," Saix said.

"But it works and that's what counts," Axel told him, giving him a quick grin. _Must be nice to Roxas-stealer,_ he thought. _Otherwise Roxas will be mad._

The movie was an action/horror, which Axel thoroughly enjoyed. One because of the awesome fire they used for explosions and two because Roxas clung to him during the creepy parts. Demyx fell asleep, somehow, half way through and Zexion was content to run a hand through the dusky blond hair as he watched. Saix, however, was left alone to pretend to watch the movie while he secretly brooded about Xemnas.

It had happened just recently. It had turned out Xemnas had caught him and Xaldin kissing although it hadn't been for romantic purposes at all. In fact…it was because the man had never kissed anyone and his boyfriend was nagging him about progressing in their relationship. Saix had found this surprising when he Xaldin first told him about his lack of sexual experience but didn't see a problem in giving Xaldin a little experience in the kissing area, confident that Xemnas would understand if he explained.

But Xemnas didn't let him explain. He had slapped Saix angrily and stormed out of the room, ordering that he never speak to him again. It was an odd feeling for Saix, being told never to talk to Xemnas ever again. Xemnas was his everything. When they had met in sixth grade, Saix had wanted only to please Saix and be better than everyone else to get his attention.

Before long, they became best friends and Saix followed him everywhere. They were inseparable and had started dating in eighth grade. No one had suspected they would last through highschool or even two years into college. Saix had been hoping for the relationship to continue for a long time after college but thanks to the misunderstanding…he was left alone.

And if that wasn't all, he was finding a strange attraction to Roxas. He found this weird seeing as how Roxas was everything Xemnas wasn't. Blond, short, cute, and had an air on innocence about him that was absolutely adorable while Xemnas had silver hair, was tall, just downright hot, and was in no way innocent.

The rest of the movie passed without Saix paying attention, too lost in his thoughts. As they exited, Roxas noticed his sudden change in demeanor, tilting his head to the side questioningly as they headed for the car.

"Is something wrong Saix?" he asked as he leaned against Axel who had looped his arm around Roxas's waist.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine," Saix assured him quickly, casting a brief smile that barely even made his lips move.

"Roxas is perceptive," Demyx told him. "Don't lie. He knows! He's like God!"

Axel laughed, ruffling Roxas's hair. "Yes. You are God, Roxas."

"I always knew it," Roxas said with a laugh, casting one more worried glance at Saix.

"You're worried," Axel mumbled as the first rays of sunlight streamed into their room.

Roxas turned in Axel's grasp to look at him, chewing his lip. "How could you tell?"

"When you're worried I can feel it in my sleep. Your mood screws around with my mood," Axel told him, gently brushing blond hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Saix. Something is wrong with him," Roxas muttered, closing his eyes and leaning into Axel's stroking hand.

Knowing this wasn't the time to be a jealous boyfriend, Axel spoke softly. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Roxas answered, slowly scooting closer to Axel and nuzzling his neck, shivering when he felt the cool metal of Axel's metal leg against his own.

"Sorry," Axel murmured, knowing what the shiver was about.

"Not important," Roxas told him, kissing his neck gently.

"Sometimes it feels like you're disgusted by me," Axel sighed, finally letting the truth slip through.

"Don't be stupid Axel. I love all of you," Roxas said, eyes opening and then narrowing. "Don't ever think like that again."

"I can't help it…but…we'll talk about that later. What about Saix?"

"He just…seemed off last night. I think he was sad," Roxas said quietly.

"And when you're friends are sad, you're sad," Axel said, a small smirk on his face. "I've noticed. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Roxas blushed, nipping playfully at Axel's lower lip. "Thanks Axel. But…I want to make him be happy."

"Let's take him shopping!" Axel exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "There's a tattoo shop in the mall and I want to get a new tattoo!"

Roxas laughed. "Okay Axel. I'll call him up later."

"Yay! Mission Make Saix Happy has officially started!" Axel said, nuzzling the top of Roxas's head.

"Thanks for being so open to our friendship now Axel. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Roxy. Anything for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I AM ABOUT TO UPDATE THIS AGAIN, MOST LIKELY PERIODICALLY! HURRAY! BUT ALSO! THIS STORY'S MAIN PAIRING CHANGED! IT IS NOW XEMNAS X SAIX AND I WILL MOSTLY BE WRITING FROM SAIX'S POINT OF VIEW THOUGH THERE WILL BE SOME AKUROKU AND ZEMYX AS ALWAYS! I'M SO HAPPY I GOT MORE INSPIRATION FOR THIS! AND YET ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS STORY WILL HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS! YAY!!**** Thank the Dresden Dolls for their awesome music.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to what

**OMG I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING! I'm so excited that I suddenly got inspired for this. Third journey is still going to be updating which is another kingdom hearts story. The main pairing for this one is now Xemnas and Saix but there will be lots of Akuroku to keep your attention. Thank you readers for being so patient with me! I give you all lots of cookies and a bit of a longer chapter. I believe there is a lemon in the future, not this chapter but a different one. Oh there's also an OC in this chapter based off of a good friend of mine. But anyways. Here it is. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

"You want to what?" Saix asked.

"Axel and I are taking you shopping," Roxas said into the phone.

Saix shot a glance at Xaldin. "Um…okay. When?"

"Meet us at the café in an hour. We'll drive you," Roxas told him. "Bye now!"

Saix closed his phone, sitting back down in the leather chair across from Xaldin. They were in Xaldin's apartment, just sitting and talking.

"Who was that?" Xaldin asked, moving black dreadlocks away from his face.

"Roxas. I uh…hit him with a car about a week ago. He forgave me and now we're friends," Saix said.

Xaldin nodded. "Alright."

"So…apparently they're taking me shopping," Saix said.

"I see. You like this Roxas," Xaldin stated.

"A little bit," Saix admitted.

"I'm sorry for screwing your relationship with Xemnas up," Xaldin apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it. So…how is your relationship with Lexaeus?"

A small smirk twitched at the left of Xaldin's lips. "It's fine. We hope to get married within a year. We don't have a date."

Saix stared at him. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"When I got around to it," Xaldin answered, smirking more.

Saix just sighed. "I'm going to assume I'm invited."

"Yes. You are," Xaldin said. "And so is Xemnas."

"He won't come."

"He's friends with Lexaeus, even if he hates me. He'll come," Xaldin told him.

ARARAR

"I don't see why you're going through all this work to cheer me up," Saix said as he sat in the back of Axel's car.

"You're my friend! Do I need more of a reason?" Roxas asked, twisting in his seat to look back at him.

"Besides, I need a new tattoo," Axel added. "You guys can help me decide. Oh and we aren't letting you pay for anything. We're treating you today."

Saix let a small smile twitch at his lips. "Thank you."

"No problem at all," Roxas said, smiling widely.

Saix felt his heart skip another beat and quickly glanced out the window so neither would see the blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn't let that happen. Being murdered by Axel wasn't high on his list; though he was fairly confident he could take the man on. Despite what people thought, when he was angry, he was _angry._ Though his rage was rare, it was fierce and dangerous. But he was usually docile. To be honest, only Xemnas knew about his anger fits.

"We're here," Axel said, pulling into a parking spot.

"I wasn't aware this mall had a tattoo shop," Saix said as they stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance.

"Not many people do. It's at the very back of the mall," Axel told him, linking his hand with Roxas.

Saix fell in step on the other side of Roxas, sighing when air conditioning washed over them. He hated the heat, preferring the bitter cold to any manner of heat. As he followed after Roxas and Sora, he found he was zoning out more and more, his thoughts growing plagued by Xemnas rather than Roxas.

"Zoning out, Saix?" Roxas asked teasingly as they entered the tattoo parlor.

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately," Saix admitted, gazing around the shop. The entire store was black and there were several shelves along the walls, old records and cds chaotically organized. At the back of the store was a counter where a man sat, flipping through a magazine as he bobbed his head to the music playing softly from the speakers behind him. A lip piercing was visible on the right corner of his lip and occasionally his tongue would dart out to move the small hoop.

"Cody," Axel called. "I'm here for another tattoo!"

The man looked up, startled. "Oh hey Axey. Do I get to tattoo your ass this time?"

"You are never going near my ass," Axel snickered. "Only Roxy can do that."

The man's brown eyes widened when he saw Roxas. "He's gorgeous! Where'd you find this one?"

"In a hospital," Axel answered.

Cody frowned as he walked around the edge of the counter. "Oh yes. I'm so inconsiderate sometimes. I forgot about your cancer. You're alright now though, yes?"

"Yeah. We're both fine. But how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just got a new apartment! The guy next door is so creepy though," Cody sighed as he fixed his skin tight pink shirt. Saix recognized the band name on it; it was one of the mainstream bands that he never paid much attention to. "He has the weirdest orange eyes. I asked him if he wore contacts and he just glared at me. So rude."

"Orange eyes?" Saix demanded, glancing up at Cody in surprise.

"Yeah! Like yours, not that they're freaky or anything," Cody said, trying to amend what he had just said.

"Don't worry, I know they are. Do you think you could give the address of this man?" Saix asked, feeling eager.

"Um, sure," Cody said with a shrug. "After I do Axel's tattoo of course."

Axel grinned. "Well bring out the design books then. I want to see the new stuff you've got."

"Oh, of course!" Cody cried, rushing back to the counter again and pulling out a thick binder, flipping it open as Axel walked over.

Saix and Roxas hung back.

"Do you know the guy that lives there?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, it's Xemnas, I'm sure of it," Saix said quietly.

"Oh, your ex. Is that why you're so sad?" Roxas wondered. "Because if it is I'm going to make it my personal mission to get you two back together."

Saix let another smile cross his lips. "Thank you Roxas. You are quickly becoming a good friend."

Roxas just smiled. "I'm just doing what I can to make everything better."

"Hey Roxas. Tell me what you think of this," Axel called, ushering them over.

Roxas moved to his side, looking at the design. It was a fancy roman numeral eight and then a slash followed by a thirteen. "It's kind of random."

"I've been experimenting with roman numerals up to twenty. I just put them together at random and try and make them look artistic. It's just experimenting but if you like it, I can do it," Cody told them.

"I'll take it. There's something about it that's just appealing," Axel said. "You guys can chill out here."

As he spoke, Cody opened up a door near the counter, letting Axel through. He closed the door behind him and Roxas hopped up onto the counter, motioning for Saix to do the same.

"So, I don't know a lot about Xemnas. What was he like?" Roxas asked.

Saix thought about this before answering. "Serious. Quick to anger. To anyone else, that's all they see. But deep down, behind all of his barrier he's quite sweet. I was like him when I was younger. People thought I was emotionless."

"I don't believe anyone is. They may want people to think that, but they aren't. Though…sometimes I feel like I don't. I feel neutral, if you get what I mean," Roxas said.

"I do. It's quite frightening when it happens. Afterwards the emotions are raw and powerful," Saix murmured, not really looking at Roxas, peering off into the distance instead.

"I don't think you have to worry. You and Xemnas…it'll work out. You just have to believe that sometimes," Roxas said, his voice equally quiet. "I mean, when they said Axel's cancer had spread we were so sure it was going to be the end. But he lived and he's fine now. So am I. I just have to believe that it will all be fine. I think if you do that, things will be easier."

Saix didn't respond, instead going silent. What Roxas said made a lot of sense. And maybe…it was a bad idea for him to fall for Roxas. Maybe it would be better if he repaired the relationship that had meant so much instead of pursuing a new one that would create more problems.

XSXSXS

"Check it out," Axel said, rolling up his sleeve and displaying his shoulder.

The eight was red while the thirteen was golden. The slash between them was midnight black.

"Mmm, sexy," Roxas said, smirking.

"Here's that address," Cody said, scrawling something on a piece of paper and handing it to Saix.

"Thank you, really," Saix said.

"Just glad I could be of some help," Cody told him. "See you guys later!"

The three of them never actually bought anything, except for lunch. None of them could find something they were interested in and had instead decided that it would be better to just go home.

"Do you think you could drive me to this place?" Saix asked, passing the paper up to Axel.

Axel glanced at it. "Sure. It's not too far out of the way."

"Thank you."

Saix felt a knot coil in his stomach as they drove closer and closer to the apartment buildings as nervousness crept through him. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He supposed he could partially thank Roxas for giving him the strength to do so but he still wondered if it was the right decision.

"We're here. Do you want us to wait for you?" Axel asked, turning to look at him as Saix opened the door.

"No. It's fine. Thank you for everything today, both of you," Saix told them. "It really meant a lot to me."

"Don't get sappy on us now. It was our pleasure," Axel said, surprising Roxas and Saix both. "Now I don't know the situation, but good luck, whatever it is you're doing."

Saix nodded and then shut the door, waving at the two when they pulled away. He headed for the entrance, looking at the apartment number and then pressing the number. After a few seconds, an achingly familiar voice spoke.

"Who is it?"

Saix took a deep breath. "It's me."

Silence. Then, "Come on up."

A wave of happiness washed through Saix then and he nearly jumped for happiness but since he didn't do that sort of thing, he didn't. Instead he just opened the door and headed for the top floor.

The stairs seemed to go on forever but eventually he reached the seventh floor, knocking tentatively on the door that read 701. He could hear footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hello," Xemnas said.

Saix looked him over several times, drinking in his form eagerly. Slim dark jeans gripped tan hips and a tight white shirt displayed his well muscled body, silver locks cascading to the shoulders. Finally his gaze met up with the orange eyes.

"I'm sorry," Saix murmured.

Xemnas didn't answer, instead stepping out of the way for Saix to enter the room. Saix did, gaze to the ground as he made his way to the suede couch in the small living space at the front. Xemnas sat down beside him.

"I will listen to you now," Xemnas said. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Saix couldn't bring himself to look back at Xemnas. "Xaldin…wanted help in that area. Lexaeus was pressuring him a bit and Xaldin just wanted a little help. He's my best friend so…"

Xemnas grabbed Saix's shoulders abruptly, forcing him back against the couch and leaning over him. His orange gaze was fierce and full of anger and Saix looked away hurriedly, knowing he couldn't match the fire.

"You're mine," Xemnas hissed in his ear, voice dangerous.

Saix nodded. "Yes…yours."

Xemnas leaned back up then, his cold demeanor quickly returning and Saix sat up, not too unfazed at all by what had happened. He recalled several times in their past relationship when Xemnas had done just as he had now, assuring his place as Saix's owner, his master. But he knew, deep down, that he owned Xemnas just as much as Xemnas owned him.

"I shouldn't have…slapped you," Xemnas said softly, raising his hand to Saix's cheek and gently cupping it before tracing his fingers over the scar. "Nothing else should mar your perfect face."

Saix melted into the touch, sighing. "Xemnas…gods I've missed you."

Xemnas drew his hand away. "We will start over, Saix. We'll learn about each other all over again and we won't make anymore foolish mistakes."

"Anything for you," Saix whispered, moving forward to hug Xemnas tightly.

Xemnas accepted the hug. "I'll make it right. I promise."

XSXSXS

"You think he's okay?" Roxas asked as Axel spooned out a helping of macaroni and cheese for the blond.

"Probably. You said he was visiting his ex, right?" Axel asked, setting the plate in front of Roxas on the counter.

"Yeah. But I don't want him being sad anymore. I don't think he deserves to be sad," Roxas said, taking a quick forkful of food.

"You're too good sometimes. I think I don't deserve you," Axel sighed.

Roxas frowned. "About that. You don't really think that do you? You don't think I'm disgusted by you?"

Axel frowned as well. "I do, sometimes. I mean…I'm hideous."

Roxas let his fork fall with a clatter and then seized Axel roughly by the shoulders, kissing him fiercely. Axel's eyes widened before sliding shut. Roxas yanked him closer, crushing their bodies together and sliding his tongue out to part Axel's lips, easily gaining dominance for once before suddenly pulling away, gaze still serious.

"I love you Axel. Deal with it."

Axel sighed, wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist and holding him close. "I love you too, blondie."


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas yawned as he woke up, slipping out from beneath Axel's arms

**It's short but it's here. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Swearing, yaoi, violence.**

Roxas yawned as he woke up, slipping out from beneath Axel's arms. Axel stirred but didn't wake, shifting beneath the covers briefly.

After flicking through the mid morning shows and realizing nothing was on, he flicked the television off and stared at the ceiling. What had woken him up? He had an unnerving feeling as if something bad was about to happen.

"I'm being ridiculous," Roxas mumbled, running a hand through blond locks as he sat up. "Back to bed."

As he passed the kitchen, the phone suddenly rang, startling him. His eyes darted to the glowing clock on the microwave. Ten in the morning. Was anyone even up now? It was still early, at least to him it was. Worried, he snatched the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Roxas."

"Saix?" Roxas questioned.

"Can you come pick me up?" His voice was emotionless, so unlike the soft tone he had gotten used to.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, fear seeping into his tone.

"Well, on our way to my apartment, Xemnas and I were in an unfortunate car accident. Xemnas was taken to the hospital and went into surgery about an hour ago. I am here as well," Saix informed him, his voice completely calm. It was eerie how calm the words were said, almost as if there was no soul within the man.

"Saix…god, are you okay? I'll be right there. Don't do anything stupid!" Roxas cried.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Just pick me up."

With that the line went dead. Roxas snapped into motion, racing up to his room, turning the light on and jumping on Axel.

"Wake up you idiot! Saix is in trouble!" Roxas shouted, shaking him.

Axel opened his eyes blearily, turning to stare at Roxas. "What are you talking about? It's like…ten in the morning…"

"Xemnas and Saix got in a car crash and Xemnas might die and…just get up!" Roxas cried, quickly scrambling off Axel and finding some clothes to change into.

"Oh shit! Let's go!"

In only ten minutes, the two were out the door and in the car, hurriedly turning it on and pulling out. Axel tried to obey the speed limits though it was hard to with the blond hyperventilating beside him. It was strange how Roxas seemed to feel whatever those close to him felt but he supposed that was the part about him that made him fall so madly in love with him. There was no one he could think of that could possibly be as sweet as Roxas.

In almost no time at all, they had arrived at the hospital. Roxas practically vaulted out of the car, sprinting through the parking lot despite his foot, and dashed into the waiting room.

Saix sat in one of the stiff, grey, plastic chairs, jean clad legs folded together and pale hands resting in his lap. He turned to look at Roxas when the smaller reached him, panting from running.

"Saix…god…are you okay?" Roxas asked, quickly sitting down beside the man.

"Perfectly fine, Roxas. Stop worrying and please drive me to Xemnas's apartment," Saix said, standing up and not meeting Roxas's worried cerulean gaze.

"But I-"

"Hey," Axel snapped, standing in front of the blue haired man.

Saix gazed at him, his mind slowly cycling through his possible options at this point.

"You are such a bastard," Axel continued, gaze fiery. "Roxas cares about you and he drove all the way here just for you! Don't you understand that?"

"Axel, not here," Roxas begged, glancing around the waiting room. Sure it was empty but he didn't want to attract attention.

"Shut up," Saix said quietly, advancing slowly on Axel. "I understand more than you think. It is you, both of you, who cannot understand who I am. I am not the person you believe me to be. If I could possibly be that nice, it would be a miracle."

Axel's eyes widened as did Roxas's.

"What are you talking about, Saix? You're one of the nicest people I know," Roxas said quietly. "I mean, sure you're a little awkward in some social situations but that doesn't mean you're a bad person or something."

"You have only proved my point," Saix said. "I often act, a futile attempt to fit in with the society that cannot accept me."

"Saix…" Roxas breathed, expression hurt.

"Xemnas and I, we are the same. Emotions are foreign to us and hard to control. I used to hide behind a shell, much like Xemnas does now. But I soon realized I could not survive using such a method, so I hid my emotionless self behind the facade of a normal person," Saix said softly.

"But you…you love Xemnas don't you?" Roxas asked, desperate for a way to prove Saix wrong. "That's an emotion, isn't it?"  
"True, we love each other. We cannot live without each other. But…it is rare for us to act on such emotions. We are with each other out of the necessity to be with someone like ourselves," Saix said. "To be honest, I don't know why I expect you to understand."

Axel moved then, his hand snapping out to slap some sense into the stony man before him. Moving with lightning speed, Saix snatched his wrist, bending it quickly and snapping the bone. Axel gave a shout of pain and then fell to the ground. Roxas was shocked, unable to speak for several heated seconds.

"Saix…how could you?"

"I think I'll walk home. I suggest you tell know one of this," Saix said, voice steely. "Don't bother to contact me after this."

XSXSXS

"I hate him," Axel grumbled, taking the pill from Roxas and downing it with a glass of water. He sat on the couch in front of the blank television.

He stared at the cast his arm was in and cursed the blue haired man several times in his mind, not wanting Roxas to hear him.

"He's a little unstable," Roxas said, trying to find a way to make what had happened seemed better. It was futile, he knew but he was Roxas so he looked for the good in everybody.

"He broke my wrist!" Axel cried. "And you still want to be friends with him? Are you insane? He's insane, I know that much!"

Roxas winced. "Look, Axel. Saix mentioned he needed Xemnas. Maybe this is why. Maybe these things happen without him. It's like…I need you and you need me but on a completely different scale."

Axel snorted as Roxas sat down beside him. "You and I are nothing like them."

"But we are," Roxas insisted. "They love each other and we love each other. I need you, Saix needs Xemnas, you need me, and Xemnas needs Saix. It's all the same."

"Saix is insane."

"Stop saying that!" Roxas cried. "He's-"

"Roxas," Axel interrupted, green eyes locking with blue. "Alright. Let's just not talk about them. It would be better to just avoid the topic instead of letting it cause fights between us."

"Alright…but I'm going to go see Saix eventually. I have to make sure he's okay," Roxas said, voice firm.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you," Axel told him.

"Okay."

Roxas settled back down, cuddling into Axel's side where he planted a kiss on his neck. Axel ran his good hand through Roxas's hair absentmindedly, enjoying just laying beside the other. Roxas turned and suddenly straddled his lap, darting in for a quick kiss on the lips. When he tried to pull away Axel snaked his good arm around the blond's waist, tugging him closer and moving his lips firmly over Roxas's.

Roxas gasped into Axel's open mouth, pressing his body against the red head's as one of his hands fisted in the mane of red hair as the other drifted down to clasp at his shirt. Axel pulled away to press warm kisses to the smooth flesh of his neck. Roxas arched into the touch but he then pulled away, resting his face in the curve of Axel's neck.

"We shouldn't do this," he murmured. "You're hurt."

"Then allow me this," Axel said, pulling Roxas tighter.

Roxas nodded. He wouldn't allow himself to think that one day, Axel might not be in his arms.

XSXSXS

Saix had arrived back at Xemnas apartment. As he stepped into the room, he felt a pressing cold surround him, demanding that he submit to it and just let it wash over him, take control of his body and move for him, take control of him and let his mind rest.

He sighed and moved towards the window, pushing back the grey curtains so he could look outside. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had snapped Axel's wrist as he had done. The anger had just flashed with in him, a flash of red against the usual slow moving white, blood across pure skin, and then he had acted. It had always been like that; the flashes of anger then serene calm followed right after. But he knew he had done something unforgivable this time. He had destroyed any hope of having any other friends in the span of a few seconds.

His cell phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out of his pocket mechanically, barely registering his own movements. A glance at the front told him it was Xaldin. With a sigh, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Saix? Are you okay? Did you hear what happened to Xemnas?" The words were rushed, hurried, unlike Xaldin.

"I was there. I am fine. Do not worry," Saix answered. His words were slow, each one formed perfectly, voice dead.

"Saix…don't let this happen to you," Xaldin said.

"It's part of my nature," Saix told him. "You know this. I will be fine. I may not make it to your wedding."

"It's fine. Take your time recovering," Xaldin said sympathetically.

"Okay. I will talk to you later."

"Don't lie."

Saix clicked the phone shut and turned it off. What was the point in talking anymore? It would all just be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap! It's done! This freaking thing is done! It's short but straight and to the point so yays! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read, you guys are amazing and I hope this isn't disappointing. **

**And let me know if I should knock this story down to T. I think I might. **

**So thus ends the Music of Life trilogy. It makes me cry a little. I'm just sentimental. :) Enjoy!**

**Don't own it.**

Time passed and Saix steadily grew farther and farther apart from his last friend, Xaldin. His days were consumed with sitting at the hospital, staring at the face of the man he had been so devoted to all his life. The thing that unnerved him was how everyday Roxas would walk in, smiling as always, and handing him lunch or dinner, depending on the time of day. He would leave afterwards but still, persistently, the other would come.

The cold shell that had quickly taken over his mind, working and moving his body for him so he wouldn't have to face the world, was starting to crack. Still, he clung to the shell's fragments as it continued to shatter. He didn't want to be exposed to the world, his deep thoughts, his roaring torrent of emotions he claimed not to have, that he denied even to himself that he had. In the back of his mind, he knew they were there, and Roxas was pulling them out.

"Hey, Saix. I brought you lunch," Roxas said, his cheery voice breaking in to Saix's thoughts.

He struggled not to respond as Roxas set the tray of cafeteria food on his lap. How desperately he yearned to just let it spill out, all of it, the truth. He wasn't the emotionless bastard he had fooled even himself into being; he was just like everyone else but not ever willing to admit it.

"Do me a favor," Saix murmured, not looking at him.

Roxas was startled at the words, surprised that Saix would even speak to him. Sure, he had hoped he would, but it wasn't like he was counting on it or something.

"What is it, Saix?" Roxas asked gently.

"Please don't stop coming here."

"I wasn't planning on stopping." Roxas was surprised at the request, curious at why Saix thought he was going to. "Why did you think I was going to in the first place?"

But Saix had stopped talking, remaining near silent instead. Roxas frowned and then stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Saix gently and hugging him close. Saix stiffened under his touch and began to pull away but Roxas kept his grip firm, refusing to let Saix move away.

"It'll all work out. You've got to believe that. When I was in that hospital, day after day, I kept wondering if every breath I took was going to be my last. I realized that it was stupid to keep thinking that way and I started to feel more optimistic. Then I met Axel. Axel helped me a lot.

"And I know what it's like to lose people too. I understand what you're going through completely, Saix. You love Xemnas fiercely, anyone can see that. I think the love you share for Xemnas is like that of my dad's love for my mom. When she died he was so distraught he…he killed himself. I'm scared…so much. I don't want you to do that and I'm hoping every day that Xemnas will live. If he doesn't, I know that you, being who you are, would not be able to carry on and it scares me to death."

Saix felt something warm trace down his cheek and raised a tentative hand to his cheek, feeling the wetness of a tear. He was crying? He was.

_God…I've really fallen apart now, haven't I?_

"It's okay," Roxas said softly, brushing away each of the tears and then kissing his cheek. "It'll work out."

Saix wanted desperately to speak, to say anything, anything to make the blond angel stay. But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open, wouldn't allow the words to pour out.

"I'll be back whenever you want me to, just call," Roxas said quietly. "Bye Saix."

It wasn't until Roxas had left that Saix managed to choke out a strangled, "Good bye."

XSXSXS

Another week passed and still, no change. At least not on the outside. Saix's mentality was slowly breaking down as he wasted hours away within the small confines of the hospital room. Roxas found it hard to believe that Saix was able to just sit in one place for over five hours, his gaze never leaving the calm face of Xemnas. He wished that somehow, Xemnas would wake up and everything would be okay.

And then came the day he woke up.

XSXSXS

Saix hadn't been expecting it at all. He had figured it would be just another day at the hospital, trying to keep his composure as Roxas chatted happily in his ear, Axel, against his will, sitting on the other side of the blond. He didn't know why Roxas had suddenly insisted that Axel join him; it wasn't good for either of them.

It was early morning and Roxas still hadn't arrived, usually arriving around ten thirty and staying until two which was when his classes started. Saix reached out to touch Xemnas's cheek, gently tracing the firm jaw line. How desperately he wished the orange eyes would open again. He remembered when he had first met Xemnas and he had thought the cruel eyes could see right into his soul.

A groan reached his ears and Saix snapped his hand back, almost as if he had been burned. His breath caught when he realized the noise had come from Xemnas. Was he waking up? Or was it just one of those things that happened but didn't mean they were awake, like when his eyes would flicker or his hand would move?

Orange eyes slid open, hazy and unfocused at first, before slowly adjusting. Almost on instinct it seemed, the eyes seemed to seek him out, relief seeping into them when they focused in on him. Emotion? Not only was Xemnas awake but he was showing emotion?

"You're awake?" Saix asked quietly, trying to remain calm when in reality his heart was fluttering in his chest like a bird's wings. He wanted desperately to wrap his arms around the other man, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Xemnas opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He coughed but before he could attempt to speak again, several nurses rushed in. Saix was immediately pushed out into the hallway and he felt the anger spike again. Somehow, he managed to hold it down, knowing that it would only be worse if he ended up doing something violent; he ran the risk of being kicked out for good.

"Hey Saix. How's it going?" Roxas asked, strolling down the hallway with Axel sulking behind him.

"He's awake," Saix murmured, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, holding his head in his hands. "And they won't let me see him."

"Bitches," Axel grumbled.

Roxas shot him a quick look before sitting down beside Saix, staring worriedly at the white knuckled hands that grasped at blue strands of hair. He knew then that Saix was struggling to control the fiery rage within him.

"Calm down, Saix. You can see him when they're done checking him over," Roxas told him gently, putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

Saix flinched away from the touch on instinct. "Don't touch me. Please."

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled with a frown, retracting his hand only to have Axel entwine his fingers with it as he sat down beside him.

"I am too," Saix said. "I shouldn't snap at you like that."

"It's fine," Roxas said, giving him a gentle smile.

"You're way too understanding," Saix murmured.

"Don't worry, he knows. I've told him so everyday but does he listen. Of course not," Axel sniffed.

"Aw, don't be mad," Roxas pouted.

"I'm not."

"Guys," Saix started warningly.

"Shutting up now!"

XSXSXS

After what felt like years, which was in reality only a half hour, the nurses stepped back out.

"How is he?" Saix demanded, jolting to his feet quickly, startling the closest nurse in the process.

She regained her stance and fixed her hair before answering. "Most of his movement has not been lost though he will have to go through several months of physical therapy to regain all of the muscle he's lost. He will also need to regain the weight he has lost. You may see him now."

Saix resisted the urge to shove her aside, waiting for her to move down the hallway before rushing inside. Roxas moved to follow but Axel stopped him with a brief touch on his arm.

"Give them some alone time," he murmured.

Roxas nodded. "Right. Of course."

XSXSXS

Saix approached the bed side calmly, at least on the outside. His heart was too busy trying to beat out of his chest for him to concentrate fully and he was almost positive Xemnas could hear it, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"Are you okay?" Xemnas asked quietly. He was sitting up and he fixed his orange eyes on Saix's yellow ones.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Saix asked dryly.

"I'm more worried about your mental state than my health to be honest," Xemnas replied casually. "So? Are you okay?"

"How can you fucking ask that? Of course I'm not. You've been in a coma for weeks and I…" Saix bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from babbling. The last thing he wanted to do in front of Xemnas was make a total fool of himself.

"Come here," Xemnas ordered.

Saix obeyed without thinking, used to following any and all of Xemnas's orders without questioning it. Xemnas moved to the side to make room for Saix on the small hospital bed and once Saix had sat down beside him, his arms came around to embrace him carefully. Saix relaxed instantly, closing his eyes and breathing a soft sigh.

"Xemnas?" Saix asked quietly.

"Yes?"  
"I…am not as emotionless as I thought," Saix murmured.

"I know. If you were, you would not love me," Xemnas said.

"I didn't love you. Not really. I didn't know what love was but now I do and I have-"

"You're rambling," Xemnas said, a smirk in his voice.

Saix opened his eyes and blushed. "Sorry."  
"Keep going."

"I…I guess it took Roxas for me to realize that I did. He made me realize that I have emotions and I should just stop denying it so much," Saix mumbled.

"You didn't know you had emotions. I did though. I'm not oblivious," Xemnas told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't right then?" Saix growled, slight anger in his voice.

"It wasn't something for me to tell you," Xemnas said.

Saix felt him shrug his shoulder and then sighed. So everyone had known he didn't really have emotions and they hadn't told him. For some reason, he wasn't stung as badly as he thought he should be. It was probably for his own good anyways. He knew if someone had just flat out told him he'd end up worrying himself sick over it and end up doing something completely stupid.

"Xemnas…"

"Yes, Saix?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Those two words were better than the three he could've heard and as he pushed himself up for a kiss, he felt happier than he had in years.


End file.
